Gammaizer Wind
Gammaizer Wind (voiced by Akihiro Mayama and Sayaka Ohara) is one of the 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called Adel Wind (アデル・ウィンド Aderu Uindo). Gammaizer Wind appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Wind along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Gammaizer Wind appears in the city to lure out the three Kamen Riders, fighting them to assess their strength and threat level. It sends an electrified tornado at them, but Deep Specter Gekikou Mode dissipates it. Ghost Mugen Damashii attacks with Yorokobi Stream, but it manages to block it, likely judging them both as large threats. Necrom then switches to Grimm Damashii and attacks with the G Pens, but is quickly knocked back; he is labeled as being no threat. Necrom tries but fails to activate the Sanzo Eyecon and is knocked out of his transformation by another attack, after which the Riders retreat. Gammaizer Wind returns to the Prayer Chamber and reports its findings to Adel. Gammaizer Wind was again deployed to attack Takeru. Its martial arts fighting countered and decided to attack with a cyclone vortex, but is quickly destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Shinnen Impact. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Wind was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Wind and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Along with Gammaizer Fire, it was summoned to fight Ghost Mugen Damashii and Necrom to keep them at bay outside of Demia's decoy server, retreating after Demia's successful launch. They reappeared to fight the three Kamen Riders at the real server, having Gammaizer Wind being destroyed by Deep Specter's Giga Omega Drive kick. Gammaizer Wind makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Wind together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Wind along with Gammaizer Liquid and Climate appears before Takeru at the rooftop taking the appearance of Nagamasa, Yuki and Sonoda respectively by taking over their minds to find out the secret behind Takeru’s evolution. Gammaizer Wind and Liquid is curious how Makoto is able to see Takeru as he is in a state of data and all 3 Gammaizers are summoned forcibly back into the Gamma World by Adel. Gammaizer Wind along with Gammaizer Fire, Liquid, Climate and Planet appears in Bills’ company studios to eliminate everyone present. Gammaizer Wind was destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Ikari Slash/Shine with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode however it appears again together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Wind and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Wind is seen fighting against Ryoma and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Wind with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Wind appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Wind and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Aerokinesis: As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate wind. ** Wind Shielding: It can create a wind shield to protect against the attacks from enemies. Its shield proved to be strong enough to block a Yorokobi Stream attack from Ghost Mugen Damashii. ** Wind Arrow Projection: It can fire wind arrows from its hands to attack its enemies. ** Cyclone Creation: It can create a cyclone to attack groups of enemies. However, the eye on its chest not only acts like a cyclone's eye, which lets enemy's attacks go through, but also lethal to itself if hit. ** Cyclone Punch/Kick: It can imbue its arms/legs with wind to make powerful cyclone punches/kicks. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Characters voiced by Akihiro Mayama Category:Characters voiced by Sayaka Ohara Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains